Incoherente corazón
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Bella y Edward han sido forzados a un matrimonio, ella lo ama y él la odia pero un accidente hará que esa y muchas otras situaciones cambien de lugar ¿Puede el amor florecer dentro del odio?
1. El accidente

**Incoherente Corazón**

**Sumary: **ADAPTACIÓN. Bella y Edward han sido forzados a un matrimonio, ella lo ama y él la odia pero un accidente hará que esa y muchas otras situaciones cambien de lugar ¿Puede el amor florecer dentro del odio?

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El accidente.**

Se separó de los brazos de ella con algo de esfuerzo, su rostro estaba sonrojado por lo que se les había ocurrido hacer en el pasillo y respiraba con esfuerzo. Frunció el ceño ante su imagen y se separó de golpe haciendo que ambos se tambalearan, Edward gruñó mientras se acomodaba el pantalón.

-Deja de decir eso-le gruñó mirándola furioso, ella se sonrojó aún más mientras se acomodaba la ropa pero lo miraba con firmeza.

-No he dicho nada malo-le respondió a la defensiva, Ren apretó los puños.

-No puedes sentir eso por mí-le respondió tratando de controlar su temperamento, Isabella siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas cada vez que metía los sentimientos donde no los llamaban. Ellos se habían casado obligados por sus respectivas familias (estupideces que tienen que ver con nombres antiguos y fortunas descomunales), todo había estado bien, ellos se atraían físicamente pero Edward definitivamente no la amaba, la toleraba porque le tenía pena pero de ahí a amarla era otra cosa.

-Te amo-repitió ella y él apretó los dientes.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó-Solo accedí a que sigas siendo mi esposa para que no me metan a otra estúpida por los ojos.

-¡Te amo!-volvió a exclamar ella con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Nunca piensas callarte? ¡Solo sirves para sonrojarte, pasar el rato y dar saltos por ahí! Ni siquiera un hijo puedes darme-le escupió sin notar sus palabras, la castaña se sorprendió, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos y Edward maldijo en voz baja mientras se iba antes de que sucumbiera y retirara sus palabras.

Edward era el heredero de la antigua fortuna de los Cullen que venía desde años remotos, siempre había sido taciturno, calculador y a veces algo despiadado pero esa mujer con solo pedir un poco lograba hacerlo cambiar de parecer muy a menudo, es que ella era tan tímida y torpe que lo único que le hacía sentir era pena. Caminó a través de la antigua mansión en la que vivían y entró en su despacho, se sirvió un poco de ron y observó la lluvia caer a través de la ventana. Él siempre había sido alguien cruel y frío cuando se trataban de los negocios pero Isabella siempre lograba hacerlo cambiar de opinión con esos ojos tristes que parecía que siempre portaba, él cedía (lo cual era alarmante) aunque no siempre en todo. Ahora se preguntaba como se encontraría gracias a que él no pudo contener su estúpida lengua, apretó el vaso entre los dedos.

-¿No duermes?-se giró y miró la figura baja que estaba en la puerta.

-No puedo, hermana-contestó, su hermana era hermosa, pequeña pero llena de gráciles curvas, su cabello negro era corto y peinado suavemente y sus ojos azules lograba convencerlo de muchas más cosas que su esposa.

-Supe que te quedarás con Bella-dijo con una sonrisita, Edward rodó los ojos ante ese apodo tan tonto.

-¿Qué tiene?-ella entornó los ojos.

-¿No la quieres ni un poco?

-¿Estás loca?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-lo único que me inspira esa mujer es un poco de deseo y mucha lástima-la pelinegra frunció el ceño ante las palabras tan duras de su hermano, detestaba esa faceta cruel que tenía sobre todo con la dulce mujer de cabellos chocolates.

-Debiste tomar otra esposa entonces, una que te dé hijos.

-¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarme de nuestros amados padres? Nunca, fueron ellos los que nos forzaron a esto así que ahora se aguanten, estoy seguro que se están muriendo de rabia por haberme atado a una mujer estéril.

-Eres muy cruel, Edward, enredando a Bella en esta venganza-su hermano se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse-su familia ha llamado hoy, sus hermanastros vienen mañana ¿Qué pasaría si ella pidiera la anulación?

-No lo hará-contestó muy seguro de sí mismo-esa mujer dice que me ama.

-Así que te lo ha dicho…-se sorprendió la pequeña, él la miró calculadoramente.

-Sus sentimientos no me interesan en lo más mínimo-dijo él a la pregunta no expresada de su hermana, ella frunció el ceño-le dije que jamás sentiré eso por ella aun así no creo que vaya a ningún lado-Alice negó con la cabeza no entendiendo que demonios había visto Bella en el cínico de su hermano. Ella era una persona dulce, tímida, firme cuando necesitaba serlo y bastante talentosa. Bella era una exitosa trapecista, los únicos momentos en que parecía una persona valiente y decidida era cuando estaba colgada de algún tubo en el aire, por su matrimonio ella no podía irse de gira con las demás personas del teatro pero se quedaba a entrenar a los nuevos y protagonizaba todos los eventos cuando el teatro regresaba.

Bella era la hijastra de Charles Swan que se había casado con su madre, Renne Dywer, hace muchos años y había adoptado a Bella como si fuera su propia hija, ella tenía dos hermanastros que la querían como si la hubieran visto nacer y darían todo por ella, ninguno de ellos tuvo esperanzas en el matrimonio de ellos, Edward había sido obligado y se notaba desde lejos que la detestaba, sin embargo, algo debió haber visto Bella en él para enamorarse. Renne había reaccionado muy avergonzada de ella cuando supo que no podía tener hijos, los Cullen quisieron imponerle otra esposa a Edward pero él se burló de ellos diciendo que se negaba.

-¿Todo bien, Edward?-preguntó su hermana al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sí…-murmuró distraído, le había parecido escuchar…

-¡Señora!-la sirvienta entró apresuradamente-es mi niña Bella.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Edward rápidamente, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Se ha caído del trapecio-dijo la mujer con angustia-no había red debajo…-antes de terminar la frase Edward ya había salido corriendo hacia el gran auditorio que había en la parte de atrás de la casa, lo había mandado a construir especialmente para Bella para que no tuviera que hacer camino hasta el teatro-_Tiene que estar bien_-pensó mientras corría.

La imagen que lo recibió fue más horrible de lo que pudo pensar, apenas abrió la puerta el olor a sangre le llegó a las fosas nasales, el trapecio estaba descolgado y bajó él se encontraba el cuerpo de ella. Se apresuró a ponerse a su lado y se sintió enfermo al ver toda la sangre que había a su alrededor, con dedos temblorosos acercó sus dedos hacia su cuello, aún tenía pulso.

-¿Edward?-preguntó Alice que había entrado apresuradamente, la escuchó jadear.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia ahora!-le gritó.

* * *

**Notas: **Esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN de la historia original de Ire Yamichii, aviso, no es una copia, tengo el permiso de ella para realizar esta adaptación. Si quieren leerla en su versión original (que es de Shaman King Tamao x Ren) puede encontrar la historia en mis favoritos, espero que les haya gustado, saludos.


	2. Realidad

**Incoherente Corazón**

**Sumary: **ADAPTACIÓN. Bella y Edward han sido forzados a un matrimonio, ella lo ama y él la odia pero un accidente hará que esa y muchas otras situaciones cambien de lugar ¿Puede el amor florecer dentro del odio?

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Realidad**

¿Mal presentimiento había dicho? Eso era un eufemismo de lo que realmente pensaba, llevaba horas en el hospital desde que habían traído de emergencia a Isabella, horas atrapado en esa estúpida sala de espera. Había escuchado a la gente decir que había sido un accidente pero él no estaba convencido, Bella siempre había sido una excelente trapecista además que siempre se aseguraba de que la red estuviera bajo ella cuando practicaba. Eso lo inquietaba ¿acaso había intentado suicidarse? La culpa lo corría y ganas de matarla también si es que había sobrevivido a esa caída, detestaba sentirse protector con ella pero era una mujer tan tímida que era raro que alguien no se sintiera de esa manera con ella. El doctor entró con paso cansado a la sala y se acercó a Edward.

-Ella está estable por ahora-dijo el doctor-hemos tenido que controlar varias hemorragias y hacerle una craneotomía de emergencia porque parte de su cráneo se rompió al caer, no sabemos cuan severo ha sido el daño hasta que ella despierte lo cual puede tardar un poco, también lamento infórmale que el bebé no sobrevivió.

-¿Bebé?-repitió Edward confundido, ¿bebé? ¿Bella había estado esperando un bebé?

-La señora Cullen tenía siete semanas de gestación-le informó el doctor, Edward tenía la mirada perdida-podrá verla dentro un momento-el cobrizo se apoyó contra la pared mientras la culpabilidad lo invadía completamente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?-preguntó Alice entrando apresuradamente a la sala.

-Fuera de peligro-contestó su hermano con voz monótona.

-¿Y el bebé?-su hermano la miró calculadoramente y empezó a enfadarse.

-Tú lo sabías-la acusó, ella lo miró firmemente.

-Ella me pidió no decírtelo.

-¿Cómo no ibas a decirme cosa semejante, Alice? ¡Un hijo!

-Bella no sabía que decisión tomarías-la acusación estaba sobrentendida, el cobrizo volvió a sentirse muy culpable-¿Cómo está?

-Lo ha perdido-respondió en voz baja y Alice jadeó.

-Ella… oh, Dios…

-Su caída fue fuerte, su cuerpo no pudo protegerse a sí mismo y al bebé a la vez-dijo sin tono especial tratando de alejar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado de ella.

-Dios mío-musitó la pelinegra con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-hay algo que debo decirte, la policía me dio un informe preliminar, esa caída no fue un accidente.

-¿De qué hablas?-le increpó él.

-El trapecio fue aflojado, por eso no soportó el peso de Bella causando la caída-Edward miró el piso con los puños apretados.

-¿Crees que haya sido ella misma?

-¡No!-exclamó Alice horrorizada-yo… no creo…

-O sea que bien puedo hacerlo-su hermana guardó silencio y Edward confirmó lo que temía, era posible que Bella hubiera intentado acabar con su vida y todo por su culpa. Había estado tan aliviado de encontrar una razón para fastidiar a su familia que no se había detenido en pensar como esto podría afectarla a ella, ahora solo sentía remordimiento por ese hijo que jamás conocería.

-¿Ya ha despertado?

-El doctor dice que tardará-contestó-pero puedes pasar a verla.

-¿No irás tú?

-Tal vez luego…

-Edward…

-Ella me odiará, Alice, me parece justo-la pelinegra pudo ver la culpa en el rostro de su hermano, parecía que él no quería que ella lo odiase pero nada podía ser seguro con Edward.

-Iré entonces-él solo asintió. Alice analizó la apariencia de su hermano, lucía afectado por lo sucedido pero ella no estaba segura de que fuera su culpa o no. Pasó por su lado para ver a su cuñada, se le partió el corazón al verla llena de vendajes, algunos raspones en la cara y los brazos y un tubo que sobresalía de su boca.-Oh, Dios, Bella…-susurró y tomó la mano de la castaña mientras algunos sollozos se escapaban de su boca, sabía que ella no era exactamente feliz pero nunca pensó que esto pasaría. Se quedó un rato más y luego volvió a salir para darle el encuentro a su hermano.

Edward pensaba en el primer día que ella le había hecho perder la paciencia, él le había ofrecido una salida de este matrimonio cuando la familia se enteró de su esterilidad (o supuesta esterilidad) pero ella se había negado rotundamente diciendo que ella no quería eso, Edward había intentado ser amable, en serio que lo había intentado pero ella se rehusaba vehementemente a esa posibilidad.

-_¡Qué no entiendes que nunca voy a amarte!-le había gritado-¡Deja de ser tan estúpida y acepta esta salida!-Isabella había retenido las lágrimas y lo había mirado con firmeza._

_-¡Eso no es lo que yo quiero!-le había gritado para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Edward se había alejado furioso hacia su despacho y había estrellado un florero contra la pared._

-Puedes pasar-le dijo Alice más calmada, Edward asintió y se dirigió al cuarto, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Fijó su vista en el delgado cuerpo de la castaña, lucía más frágil de lo habitual a pesar de que sus heridas más graves estaban escondidas tras los vendajes blancos. Tenía un gran moretón a lado del ojo izquierdo, se veía que la herida se extendía pero ya no podía verse por la venda. Edward se había acercado hasta estar a su lado, extendió su mano lentamente para tomar la de ella pero a medio camino se detuvo convirtiéndola en un puño, su culpa lo corroía por dentro, no podía tocarla, no después de haberla orillado a eso.

-Edward-se giró de lado a ver a su hermana-tienes una llamada… son ellos-el rostro del cobrizo se endureció mientras salía de la habitación. Desde que Isabella y él se habían casado su familia se había empeñado en seguirles todos y cada uno de sus pasos, Edward cogió la llamada contestando secamente.

-Nos hemos enterado-dijo una voz femenina y el cobrizo suspiró.

-¿De qué exactamente?

-Ahora que sabemos que no es estéril debes dar al menos dos herederos a la fortuna-Edward apretó fuertemente el teléfono sin poder creer lo que le pedían-Renne está tan decepcionada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creía que no podía tener hijos ahora resulta que lo ha perdido por su propia culpa-el cobrizo no podía creer la maldad de la propia madre de Isabella.

-¡No ha sido culpa de ella!-le espetó con furia.

-¿Y de quién ha sido entonces?-dijo con voz baja.

-Ha sido mi culpa-susurró Edward.

-Perfecto. Entonces sabes cual es tu deber-le dijo la mujer colgando rápidamente. El cobrizo suspiró, esa mujer era una de las máximas protectoras en su familia aparte de su hermana, ahora que le había dicho que él era el culpable la cosa no iba a estar para nada fácil. Regresó aparentando tranquilidad, cuando dobló por el pasillo vio a una persona muy conocida junto a su hermana. Era un hombre alto, de cabello negro corto, piel bronceada y vestía sobriamente un traje negro. Alice alzó la mirada y el individuo se giró a mirarlo también con un gesto anormalmente serio en el rostro.

-¿Puedes explicarme lo que ha pasado?-le preguntó en tono neutro.

-Jacob…-susurró Alice de manera inquieta.

-Lo lamento mucho, Alice pero esto es entre tu hermano y yo-la cortó el pelinegro-estoy seguro que si alguien te dañará él lo mataría.

-Pero, Jacob…

-Quédate fuera de esto, Alice-dijo Edward sin dejar de observar a su cuñado-¿Quién te avisó?

-Me enteré al llegar a tu casa, adelanté mi viaje unos días para verla y me encontré con la noticia del… accidente-en su mirada se notaba que no creía para nada que eso hubiera sucedido-Ahora ¿tendrías la amabilidad de contarme lo que sucedió?

-La policía dice que fue provocado, algo soltó el trapecio y ella cayó por eso-ni siquiera era capaz de mencionar su nombre, el pelinegro apretó fuertemente los puños.

-¿Crees que lo haya hecho ella misma?-dijo él haciendo eco de lo Edward se había preguntado.

-No lo sé-dijo con sinceridad.

-Quiero verla-el cobrizo suspiró y le mostró el camino.

* * *

Su mente era un caos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y muy adolorido, no podía conseguir que sus ojos se abrieran, se sentía muy débil. Escuchaba débiles murmullos a su lado además de un molesto pitido, sentía algo en la garganta que le incomodaba mucho y empezó a toser convulsivamente.

-Está despierta-sintió que lo que la molestaba desaparecía de boca permitiéndole respirar con tranquilidad. Intentó con un poco más de esfuerzo abrir los ojos y suspiró de alivio cuando lo logró.

-Por fin-dijo Alice con alivio.

-Sí-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de calma en el semblante-¿No crees que es bueno?-dijo preguntándole a Edward que solo miraba fijamente a la castaña, sintió que un peso se salía de su cuerpo, si esa mujer hubiera muerto no podría lidiar con la culpa.

-Ha despertado más pronto de lo que se pensó-dijo el doctor que examinaba atentamente a Bella, ella lucía confusa y con los ojos ligeramente entornados, Jacob se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla pero la mujer se retiró apresuradamente de su toque con el rostro asustado.

-¿Qué sucede?-ella seguía mirándolo con el mismo semblante.

-Bella-la muchacha ni se giró, parece que no sabía que hablaban de ella. Edward se alarmó ante eso y caminó dentro de la habitación, Bella alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos verdes, la maquina que controlaba los pitidos de su corazón empezó a sonar alarmantemente.

-¡BELLA!-gritó Alice asustada cuando la vieron caer desmayada sobre la cama, el docto se abalanzó hacia un botón rojo que estaba en la pared.

-¡Código azul!-gritó por el intercomunicador, "código azul" se repitió en los altavoces, tres enfermeras entraron rápidamente, una de ellas traía consigo un carrito de emergencia-Sáquenlos de aquí, ahora-una enfermera se giró y empezó a empujarlos sin miramientos por la puerta cerrándola tras suyo.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Edward golpeando el muro, Jacob en cambio descargó su furia lanzándole el puño a él, Edward cayó al piso por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Edward!-exclamó Alice asustada-Jacob, cálmate, eso no ayudará en nada.

-No pero me hizo sentir un poco mejor-dijo el aludido sacudiendo su mano, Edward se sobó su roja mejilla.

-Me lo merecía.

-Por supuesto que sí y te aviso, Cullen, si Bella no sale de esto no es a mí a quien deberías tenerle miedo sino a Emmett-la pelinegra abrió la boca horrorizada al recordar al mayor de los Swan, ese hombre si que sería capaz de hacer a Edward papilla, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y el doctor los dejó pasar. Bella lucía aturdida pero despierta, cuando vio a Edward las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro.

-Bella, cariño, no llores-dijo Jacob yendo rápidamente a su lado, ella tocó su mejilla sorprendida de encontrarla mojada.

-¿Es normal que haga eso?-preguntó confusa, todos se miraron entre sí, el doctor se adelantó.

-¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?-ella asintió, le preguntó cosas sencillas como el nombre de las cosas de la habitación, ella respondió con tranquilidad cada pregunta (hasta le dijo que número de aguja tenía la inyección)-solo una pregunta más ¿Cuál es su nombre?-ella abrió la boca muy dispuesta a contestarle cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía la respuesta, Alice miró con alarma a su hermano-¿Conoce a alguno de los presentes?-ella los miró, cuando sus ojos dieron con Edward volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Puedes decir mi nombre?-le preguntó Jacob mirándola fijamente, ella solo le miró desconcertada, aún lloraba pero escondió el rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, él la hacía sentir segura.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-le preguntó Edward al doctor con enojo.

-Parece que es un caso de amnesia-dijo preocupado.

-¿Amnesia?-repitió Alice asustada.

-Puede deberse a muchas cosas, su lesión en la cabeza o la histeria después de un evento traumático- se giró a mirar a la castaña que seguía llorando-viendo lo que sucedió…-no necesitó terminar esa oración para que los hermanos entendieran a que se refería. Edward se maldijo a sí mismo, todo esto era culpa suya-si solo es emocional ella recordará cuando vuelva a sentirse segura.

-¿Y si no lo es?-preguntó Edward aparentando calma.

-Si se trata de una lesión puede ser temporal que pasará cuando su cerebro sane o puede ser permanente-el medico hablaba en voz baja pero Jacob lo escuchó perfectamente, los tres se sintieron impotentes ante la inmensidad de lo que acontecía.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Ayudarla de a pocos, es mejor que por ahora no le hablen de lo sucedido, pueden mostrarle lugares o tal vez que haga hobbies pero todo eso cuando sane, es recomendable el descanso, acaba de sufrir un ataque cardiaco y su situación sigue siendo riesgosa, se quedará unos días más aquí para tenerla monitoreada-salió de la habitación. Edward apretaba los puños sintiéndose un maldito y salió rápidamente casi lanzando la puerta.

-Yo también saldré-murmuró Alice a punto de quebrarse, Jacob asintió.

-No me dejarás ¿no?-preguntó la castaña repentinamente asustada.

-Claro que no-le respondió el otro tranquilizadoramente acariciando suavemente su mejilla, ella se sonrojó y se sintió confundida, esa caricia se le hacía conocida de alguna manera-Jacob contempló el rostro tranquilo de su hermana y maldijo a Edward por ser tan estúpido, deseaba que Emmett llegara y lo moliera a golpes.

* * *

Los días pasaron con calma, Edward iba al hospital pero se negaba rotundamente a ingresar a verla lo cual hacía que Jacob quisiera golpearlo una o dos veces por su insensibilidad, Alice trataba de ayudarla a recordar diciéndole algunas cosas pero siempre evadiendo el tema importante de su accidente. Bella no preguntaba mucho porque notaba que no querían decirlo pero lucía muy contenta cada vez que Jacob entraba a verla.

-¡Jacob!-saludó ella efusivamente al verlo entrar a su habitación.

-Hola, pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Como una paciente confinada-bromeó la castaña, Alice se sorprendía siempre que la veía bromear, cuando la había visto en la casa nunca estaba así siempre era reservada, tímida y ahora se daba cuenta de que probablemente era por la presencia de su hermano.-Alice me ha contado algunas cosas-ambos compartieron una mirada significativa pero era sobrentendido que no había hablado demás.

-No preguntes tanto, pequeña, debes concentrarte en recuperarte-ella asintió animadamente, Alice la miró calculadoramente, Bella necesitaba de su hermanastro, eso estaba claro, siempre se ponía muy contenta, se arreglaba un poco el cabello y se sonrojaba. Alice abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que esa actitud le recordaba la que tuvo Bella cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo por Jacob?

* * *

**Notas: **Esta es una ADAPTACIÓN del fic original de Ire Yamichii.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si quieren ver la versión original busquen "Incoherente Corazón" en Shaman King (es RenxTamao) saludos!

Letty Malfoy.


	3. La mejor decisión

**Incoherente Corazón**

**Sumary: **ADAPTACIÓN. Bella y Edward han sido forzados a un matrimonio, ella lo ama y él la odia pero un accidente hará que esa y muchas otras situaciones cambien de lugar ¿Puede el amor florecer dentro del odio?

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La mejor decisión.**

-Debo irme-dijo Jacob cuando anocheció, Bella entristeció instantáneamente.

-¿Tan pronto?-susurró decepcionada, Jacob acarició su mejilla provocando que se sonrojara.

-Nos veremos mañana, lo prometo-ella le sonrió complacida, él besó su frente y salió del cuarto. Bella sentía su corazón acelerado cada vez que Jacob se acercaba a ella o le daba un beso en la mejilla o simplemente tomaba su mano, parecía que había extrañado mucho ese contacto y no entendía muy bien por qué pero su corazón albergaba un sentimiento cálido hacia él.

Los días eran monótonos mientras Jacob no estaba, Alice estaba con ella y trataba de alegrarla de cualquier manera pero cuando preguntaba cosas sobre su pasado se negaba a decirle algo, no podía preguntarle a Jacob porque él le había pedido paciencia y la verdad ella no intentaba mucho, su cabeza sentía punzadas cuando se esforzaba por recordar además se sentía segura con ellos dos así que sus preguntas podían esperar. Lo que le seguía intrigando era la presencia del chico de ojos verdes, según el doctor pasaba más tiempo aquí que los demás pero no entraba. Iba a dormir cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse, se sorprendió tremendamente cuando vio al hombre de ojos verdes entrar.

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando lo vio, aún no entendía a qué se debía esa reacción aparte como él no entraba no había sucedido a menudo. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas para no asustarlo, suponía que esa era la razón por la que no entraba y no quería ponerlo incómodo.

-Puedes llorar-dijo él con un suspiro.

-No tengo por qué-respondió ella con sinceridad secando el último rastro de lágrimas, él la evaluó con la mirada, a pesar de no recordar parecía que Bella aún conservaba sus sentimientos.

-Mañana saldrás-le dijo, ella asintió con calma.

-Me lo han informado-contestó removiéndose un poco, un gemido pequeñito escapó de su boca al sentir algo de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo es un dolor muscular-respondió acomodándose-además… tengo un sentimiento raro…-palpó con cuidado su vientre-es como si estuviera vacía-Edward se tensó ante esa insinuación, ella podía sentir su perdida aunque la recordara, esto hizo que el remordimiento creciera enormemente dentro de él, se giró para salir pero la voz de ella lo detuvo-¿Te vas?

-Debes descansar-le respondió con sequedad, ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-Pero…-se apoyó mal en el codo y sintió que iba a caer, Edward se movió rápidamente y la cogió por los hombros con delicadeza, se maldijo a sí mismo por tocarla y por sentir lo frágil que estaba, se había prometido no volver a tocarla porque el remordimiento era insoportable. Bella se sentía perturbada por su cercanía, podía sentir su respiración ya que estaba apoyada en su pecho, se apartó incómoda y se acomodó una vez más en la cama-gracias-respondió con tranquilidad pero sentía que una extraña angustia había crecido en ella, las lágrimas volvieron a intentar derramarse de sus ojos pero le sorprendió que fuera él quien las detuviera limpiando con suavidad su rostro, lucía tan frustrado y amable con ese gesto-Gracias-volvió a decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme y por quedarte, el doctor dice que siempre estás aquí-Edward maldijo al doctor hablador además estaba muy seguro que si ella recordara no le agradecería de ningún modo.

-Deberías desconfiar de nosotros, después de todo no sabes quienes somos-le dijo con algo de dureza pero ella no lució afectada.

-La verdad Jake… Jacob-se corrigió al saber que lo estaba tratando con demasiada confianza pero el chico la hacía sentir así-me dijo que me lo tomara con calma, es un poquito frustrante… ¿tú me dirás algo?-dijo con una mirada de súplica, él evaluó esa mirada, era normal que quisiera saber cosas.

-Solo algunas cosas-le dijo en voz baja sentándose en una silla cercana, ella asintió con calma.

-¿Por qué mi familia no está aquí?

-¿Acaso no crees que somos familia?-preguntó enarcando una ceja, ella dudó.

-Me cuidan pero…-su corazón se había acelerado repentinamente.

-¿Sabes tu apellido?

-Sí, Alice me lo dijo.

-Entonces sabes quién es tu familia…-ella dudó.

-¿Ustedes…?

-Somos parientes cercanos-la cortó él, ella lo miró confundida.

-No somos familia-dijo ella completando la idea.

-No tenemos el mismo apellido-rectificó él sabiendo que pronto así sería, ella miró su rostro tenso.

-Bien.

-¿Eso es todo?-se extrañó el cobrizo.

-Estoy cansada-dijo con simplicidad con una pequeña sonrisa. Edward pensó que esa sonrisa era luminosa, nunca se había fijado en las sonrisas de Bella pero ahora ese simple gesto le pareció… Desechó ese pensamiento, era la culpabilidad hacia ella que le hacía pensar de esa manera. Ella se quedaría a su lado hasta que sanase e inevitablemente lo acusara de lo sucedido, apretó los puños al pensar en eso y salió dando un portazo. Bella miró confundida la puerta ¿Qué había sucedido? Ese sujeto era extraño pero era aún más extraño como se sentía ella con él, parecía que le transmitía cierta calidez que la confundía, también le parecía taciturno y esa idea parecía grabada a fuego en su cabeza no sabía bien por qué.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Alice a la mañana siguiente.

-Bien-mintió, la pelinegra la estudió con la mirada, no parecía estar bien pero Edward había insistido en que estaría mejor en casa. No entendía bien por qué la insistencia de su hermano pero no podía atreverse a conjeturar nada tampoco.

-Vamos-le dijo ayudándola a terminar de vestirse para ir a casa.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Es tu hogar, Bella, no te preocupes.

-¿Y Jacob?-preguntó algo angustiada de no verlo.

-Él nos espera en casa-le aseguró la pequeña mirándola sospechosamente.

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mi familia?-preguntó algo incómoda, Alice se sorprendió al notar que ella no sabía que Jacob era su hermanastro.

-Jacob es…-Edward abrió la puerta en ese momento y miró exclusivamente a su hermana.

-Es hora de irnos-Alice asintió, Bella no había olvidado el asunto pero había decidido esperar hasta sentirse menos abrumada y aturdida para preguntar. Bella no pudo evitar mirar a Edward cuando entraron al carro pero él no la miró ni una sola vez lo cual la hacía sentir tonta y frustrada ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en mirarlo si él no parecía mirarla?

-No es justo-susurró para sí misma.

-¿Qué no es justo?-se extrañó Alice y Bella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que habló en voz alta, alzó un poco su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Edward. La castaña siempre solía retirar su mirada y ponerse nerviosa pero ahora solo lo miraba con curiosidad. Edward tuvo que desviar su mirada al darse cuenta que al mirarla tan anhelante le traía otro tipo de pensamientos, se regañó por pensar esas cosas, ella no se encontraba y se había prometido no volver a tocarla aunque esa promesa no se quedaba mucho tiempo en su cabeza. Los dos se alegraron internamente al llegar a la casa.

-¿Puedes caminar?-le preguntó indiferentemente cuando bajaron, Bella mintió diciendo que sí y Edward la analizó con la mirada, se dijo que finalmente tendría que tocarla porque evidentemente ella no podía caminar, bueno hasta que Jacob se acercó. No lo había notado hasta que estuvo a su lado, él le sonrió a Bella y la cargó con cuidado, la castaña protestó tibiamente pero se acomodó en su pecho. Edward frunció el ceño repentinamente al notar como ella miraba al pelinegro y los siguió.

-Es enorme-se sorprendió Bella y agradeció internamente que Jacob la hubiera cargado, no hubiera podido caminar nada de eso. El jardín era muy extenso, la casa no era tan grande por dentro (no tanto como imaginó al menos), la risa la invadió cuando un pensamiento vino a su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Que este lugar debe ser muy duro de limpiar-comentó alegremente, el pelinegro le sonrió con cariño.

-Deberías llevarla a su habitación-interrumpió Edward al verlos tan cómodos, Jacob lo miró confundido igual que la castaña.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo-dijo sin entender el repentino mal humor del cobrizo.

-Bien, te espero después en mi despacho-dijo, Jacob reanudó su camino pero sintió la mirada del cobrizo en su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Alice analizándolo.

-Nada-respondió secamente, ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio la espalda de Jacob.

-Ella necesita a su hermano ¿sabes?-le dijo.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!-exclamó el cobrizo sorprendido a su hermana-estaré en mi despacho-Alice lo siguió con la mirada, su hermano había saltado con mucha facilidad ¿Acaso le molestaría la cercanía entre Bella y Jacob? No, su hermano no sentía nada por su cuñada, debía ser otra cosa lo que le molestaba.

* * *

-No te preocupes por que esté molesto, siempre es así-le dijo Jacob mientras la bajaba, Bella no se sintió feliz por eso.

-¿Me dejarás aquí?-preguntó con tristeza, él le acarició el cabello.

-Tienes que descansar, pequeña-le dijo con cariño, ella se sonrojó y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Se sorprendió al ver lo bonito y alegre que era-¿Te gusta?-preguntó esperanzado de que tal vez recordara su habitación.

-¿Es mío?-preguntó adentrándose en él con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es tuyo-le contestó, ella lo estudió maravillada, el resto de la casa lucía tan apagado a diferencia de este lugar, ella se giró hacia el pelinegro otra vez.

-¿Dónde está mi familia?-él la miró confundido.

-Yo soy…

-Sí, me han dicho que somos parientes pero ¿dónde está mi familia?-le cortó ella.

-Espera, yo soy…

-¿Aún no descansas?-interrumpió Alice entrando, puso sus manos en las caderas-vamos, Bella, tienes que descansar para recuperarte.

-Yo bajaré a ver a Edward-dijo Jacob, le sonrió a Bella que le respondió dulcemente, cuando volviera le diría quien era. Bajó al despacho y entró sin tocar, Edward leía un libro a lado del estante-¿Buscando algo que leer?-el cobrizo cerró el libro de golpe.

-¿Reconoció algo?

-Le gustó su habitación-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, ella la decoró.

-También la tuya si no mal recuerdo-Edward lo miró indiferentemente-ella me lo contó por teléfono.

-¿Qué dijo exactamente?-preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

-Dijo que era la habitación más difícil que tuvo que decorar alguna vez-le contestó con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar la voz contenta de su hermana, ella nunca sonaba triste cuando conversaba con él pero tal vez eso se debía a que nunca hablaban del estado de su matrimonio-también mencionó que te gustan las cortinas gruesas y que tal vez eras vampiro.-Edward puso las manos en su bolsillo y recordó cuando Bella se ofreció a ambientar su habitación, la idea era tonta pero ella siempre terminaba haciéndolo acceder, aunque debía admitir que su cuarto lucía mejor ahora. Bella solía ser muy nerviosa y tímida a su alrededor aunque siempre trataba de alegrarlo cuando le parecía que lo necesitaba, él nunca le había sonreído ni nada parecido. Ahora tenía que ver lo que había perdido y pagarlo-¿Nadie la vio salir?

-Era tarde-contestó sentándose, Jacob se quedó en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Es todo esto por venganza?-le preguntó sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué?

-De las posibles prometidas tú querías a la que se convertirá en la esposa de mi hermano y te obligaron a casarte con Bella ¿es todo esto por venganza?-una sonrisa irónica y amarga se formó en los labios del cobrizo.

-¿Crees que provoqué su accidente?

-No, creo que la llevaste a eso-su sonrisa se borró.

-Debía de haber cambiado de esposa cuando me lo propusieron…-murmuró en voz baja.

-Eso puede solucionarse, me la llevaré mañana-declaró Jacob.

-¡No!-exclamó Edward sorpresivamente, todo es por la culpa o eso quería creer.

-¿Por qué no?-le dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos-ella no te recuerda, será como si nada hubiera sucedido y buscaríamos a otro pretendiente para ella-Edward se quedó en la palabra "pretendiente" que se repitió varias veces en su cabeza. Jacob lo miró evaluando su enojo, tenía que probar algo sobre él.

-¡Porque no! Ella misma se rehusó al divorcio-dijo firmemente.

-Pero ahora ella puede firmar, no está consiente de lo que hace-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estará aquí hasta que se recupere-dijo con calma.

-Quedará destrozada cuando lo haga-le dijo con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé-susurró Edward pensando que eso era inevitable, Jacob volvió a meditarlo.

-Si la enamoras tal vez quiera quedarse por su propia cuenta-Edward lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-Si pasó una vez puede volver a pasar-sonrió. Edward se sentó y se rio en voz baja-¿Qué es lo divertido?

-Tu estúpida petición.

-Pues te queda poco tiempo para aceptar-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Aquí no hay tiempo corriendo-le dijo alzando las cejas.

-Pues cuando le diga que está casada contigo pero tiene opción de venir conmigo ¿A quién crees que seguirá?-Edward se quedó callado, antes estaría muy seguro que ella no lo abandonaría pero ahora Bella lo había olvidado.

-No sé como sucedió la primera vez, no sé como podría lograrlo ahora.

-Por lo menos Bella debe desear quedarse para que la lleve conmigo-dijo con simplicidad.

-No siento nada por ella ¿De qué serviría engañarla?-Jacob esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Que bueno que lo entiendes, por eso me la llevaré mañana mismo-Edward se quedó mudo, Jacob solo lo había estado enredando con sus propias palabras. Se puso de pie y lo miró desafiante, nadie sacaría a esa mujer de su casa, no sin su consentimiento al menos.

* * *

**Notas: **Esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN de la historia original de Ire Yamichii. Espero que les haya gustado, por ahora estoy que me pego un poco a la historia original para darle forma pero después tendrá varios cambios, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Letty Malfoy.


	4. Una actitud diferente

**Incoherente Corazón**

**Sumary: **ADAPTACIÓN. Bella y Edward han sido forzados a un matrimonio, ella lo ama y él la odia pero un accidente hará que esa y muchas otras situaciones cambien de lugar ¿Puede el amor florecer dentro del odio?

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Una actitud diferente.**

Bella miraba cada rincón del dormitorio, le había casi exigido a Alice que la llevara a caminar porque eso de sentarse, descansar y esperar no la ayudaba en nada. Se preguntaba porque no le hablaban de su familia ¿Acaso habían muerto? ¿Es por eso que vivía con ellos? Ese pensamiento le aceleró el corazón pero trató de mantenerse tranquila, sabía que no le ocultarían algo tan fuerte como por más herida que ella esté. Por otro lado, el afecto de Bella hacia Jacob había crecido mucho con sus atenciones, tal vez también se debía a su emoción cuando supo que llegaba antes del accidente. El ruido de voces la sacó de sus pensamientos, Alice reconoció la voz airada de su hermano y la tranquila risa de Jacob.

-No vas a llevártela en ese estado.

-Yo creo que sí lo haré-dijo juguetonamente haciendo que Edward respire hondamente para no perder la calma y golpearlo.

-No me parece buena idea.

-Que bueno que no es necesario tu parecer, ya tomé la decisión, Edward, me iré mañana.

-¿Irte?-Bella los miraba desde el pie de la escalera. Edward dejó de discutir y se mantuvo en silencio, Jacob se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Bella lo miró algo tímida-no tienes por qué irte, Alice dice que esta es mi casa, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras-murmuró nerviosamente jugando con su cabello-Alice sonrió ante su actitud aunque vio un brillo asesino en los ojos de su hermana, se preguntaba que es lo que Jacob le había dicho.

-Bueno, yo…-dijo algo incómodo por su interpretación pero se detuvo al a Edward caminar airadamente hacia su oficina murmurando cosas no muy bonitas, Bella miró a Alice interrogante pero ella se encogió de hombros. Edward reconocía muy bien las actitudes de Bella, el hablar nerviosa, jugar con su cabello, actitudes que para él eran normales pero ahora iban dirigidas a otra persona, eso lo había hecho enfurecer. –Bella, escúchame, esta es considerada tu casa por el tiempo que has vivido aquí pero no es tu hogar-la castaña se sorprendió, ahora entendía porque no estaba con su familia ¿Pero por qué le habían dicho que esta era su casa? Miró hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho.

-¿Es de él, verdad?-Jacob asintió.

-Suyo y de Alice-la castaña miró a la pelinegra, era pequeña y bonita, quería preguntar por qué se había hospedado aquí pero en vez de eso preguntó otra cosa.

-¿Qué es de él?-preguntó atrevidamente.

-Su hermana-contestó con una sonrisa-me pareció habértelo dicho antes.

-Si, claro-respondió sonrojándose al recordar ese detalle pero en su defensa, le habían dicho eso cuando estaba medio ida en el hospital-¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Qué?-preguntó el pelinegro extrañado

-¿No le debo una disculpa?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Otro debería estar pidiendo perdón-murmuró Jacob entre dientes pero la dejó pasar, Alice concordaba con él pero mantenía sus opiniones para ella misma, aún nada estaba probado.

-Creo que esta es la oportunidad de Edward de pedir perdón-musitó ella pensativa, Jacob asintió pero le parecía poco probable-mi hermano es alguien bondadoso en el fondo pero al ser forzado a este matrimonio empezó a odiar a Bella y con este accidente solo siente culpa y lástima-suspiró-¿En serio te la llevarás?

-Sí, todo esto fue un error y Edward está de acuerdo en eso.

-Pero estaban discutiendo.

-Edward reacciona así por la culpa y cuando esta se vaya…-a Alice eso le parecía muy triste. Pensó que tal vez Edward se ablandaría con la dulzura de Bella pero eso solo traería más destrucción para ellos.

Bella abrió lentamente la puerta de la oficina, entró con cuidado y cerró despacio a su espalda, el lugar era amplio, decorado sobriamente y algo lúgubre.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?-preguntó Edward dándole la espalda-si venías con ganas de…-se cortó al ver a Bella en la puerta, pensó que había sido Jacob.

-Lo siento, no quise…-murmuró algo asustada.

-No te disculpes-le cortó él desviando su mirada, percibía su mal humor pero parecía no descargarlo en ella. Edward se paso una mano por el cabello (muy a lo Danny Zuko) y se puso de perfil; Bella lo miró con curiosidad, era guapo pero lo pasó por alto para seguir estudiándolo, algo faltaba ahí y ella no entendía muy bien qué. -¿Quieres sacarme una foto?-le preguntó sarcásticamente sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo al notar que ella ya no le miraba con ese brillo especial en los ojos sino que lo miraba como si de un mueble se tratase.

Bella se sonrojó y no respondió, Edward alzó una ceja al ver que no le era tan indiferente, parecía que aún quedaba un rastro de la impresión que solía causarle y eso lo hacía sentir algo que no podía definir con facilidad. La estudió atentamente de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesto un vestido crema hasta un poco más allá de las rodillas con mangas cortas y escote discreto con ballerinas del mismo color. Todo contrastaba con piel pálida. Edward apretó los puños al notar que aún se veía débil, más pálida de lo habitual y eso lo hizo sentirse muy culpable.

-Ven y siéntate-le dijo sin tono especial aunque a ella le parecía que trataba de ser amable. Bella se sintió incómoda pero igual avanzó hacia el mueble, le cansaba estar de pie mucho rato.

-¿Por qué es todo tan lúgubre?-preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Eso preguntaste la primera vez que entraste…-respondió con una imperceptible sonrisa de cansancio en el rostro.

-Oh, ¿ya había entrado aquí?-preguntó curiosamente.

-Varias veces-respondió mirándola fijamente, Bella se sintió nerviosa ante esa mirada aunque se notaba que él pensaba en algo más.

-Me han dicho que pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, si se supone que tengo hogar ¿Por qué me hospedaba aquí?

-Así que no te han dicho nada…-murmuró alzando una ceja, Bella se percató que él huía de la pregunta pero estaba cansada de esperar.

-Ellos no me dicen nada…

-Por eso has venido a aquí-concluyó él por ella y Bella se sonrojó ligeramente pero asintió, Edward la evaluó con la mirada-estamos casados-le soltó de sopetón, Bella palideció aún más mirándolo incrédulamente.

-¿Qué?-Bella sintió un escalofrío, como si esa noticia fuera a traer muchas consecuencias, se tocó la cabeza.

-¿No se te hace familiar?-dijo con algo de ironía, quería quitarse de una vez por todas esa culpa y le parecía que esa era la mejor manera, tal vez podía hacerla recordar. Bella no sentía bien, estaba mareada y la cabeza le latía; había sentido algo cálido con Jacob pero ese sujeto afirmaba ser su esposo ¿Y si mentía? ¿Por qué lo haría? No podía decir que mentía porque la actitud de Alice y Jacob también era sospechosa-Te pusiste peor el día que anunciaron nuestro compromiso-dijo recordando aunque él tampoco estuvo muy feliz.

-¿No quería casarme?-se sorprendió.

-Ninguno de los dos-corrigió él.

-¿Éramos felices, entonces?-preguntó directamente.

-Si fuera sí ¿lo creerías?-ella no sabía que creer.

-Acabas de decir…

-¿Y si te dijera que no, que todo fue arreglado, que nada funcionó y que yo soy el culpable de tu estado? ¿me creerías?-Edward supo que debió de haberse quedado callado al verla llorar, se arrodilló a su lado y la observó ¿habrá recordado algo?

-No sé que es lo que pasa-dijo ella adivinando sus pensamientos, se cubrió el rostro y sollozó, Edward se removió el cabello y se sentó a su lado. Bella sollozaba sin entender bien por qué pero sospechaba que todo lo que él le había dicho era cierto y que eso causaba dolor a su corazón. Se le atoró el aliento en la garganta cuando sintió que era jalada y que ahora estaba siendo abrazada por él. Detuvo su llanto por la sorpresa y sus manos se hicieron puños debido al nerviosismo.

-Te compensaré todo esto-le susurró él, ella se estremeció.

-¿Compensarme?-preguntó con voz algo ronca, él se separó instantáneamente de ella.

-Solo te debo algo-le dijo con frialdad, ella lo miró con extrañeza, se secó las lágrimas y sonrió levemente ante su rara actitud. El frunció el ceño al ver su sonrisa ¿Por qué sonreía ahora? Al abrazarla tan bruscamente y soltarla le había parecido ver un brillo familiar en sus ojos que lo hizo paralizarse. Edward no la quería y hacerla pensar otra cosa estaba muy mal. Se había acostado con ella, sí pero solo fue porque su familia lo presionó con lo del heredero, claro, después se enteró de su esterilidad y él celebró su victoria sin pensar en el daño que le causaba a ella. Era extraño sentir que necesitaba tocarla, solo la había abrazado un instante pero lo había descolocado a la vez que comprendió su error.

-¿Por qué dice que es su culpa?-preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que debes tratarme formalmente ahora que sabes que estamos casados?-dijo sorprendiéndose de su repentina formalidad, ella se sonrojó pero lo ignoró.

-¿No responderás?-volvió a intentar.

-¿Ahora me hablas normal porque te le dije? ¿acaso no haces nada sin que te lo ordenen?-le dijo con desprecio, Bella se congeló ¿A qué venía ese mal genio con ella?, la castaña notó esa mirada de desprecio y quiso salir de ahí. Se levantó rápidamente para marcharse pero aún no se encontraba bien, al pararse tan bruscamente solo había conseguido marearse fuertemente. Edward la miraba con los brazos cruzados pero luego se acercó a toda velocidad al ver como se desmayaba.

Solo había querido discutir con ella a ver si se iba a de una vez y esa sensación de necesidad se iba pero había olvidado que ella seguía débil. Ahora la sensación había aumentado poderosamente al tenerla apoyada en su pecho, le enfurecía sentirse así pero él tenía la culpa de lo que a ella le sucedía así que tenía que encargarse de ella, la recostó con suavidad en el mueble y la miró. Su mirada se llenó de lástima por ella, no la quería, jamás podría quererla, pensó que tal vez era mejor dejarla irse pero le daba rabia pensar que sus familias caerían sobre ella, Bella no lo soportaría.

Miró su rostro mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su frente, ella parecía dormida lo cual lo aliviaba, su mano se deslizó por su mejilla para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. La miró fijamente, no era una mujer hermosa pero si era muy bonita. Era algo introvertida, con el carácter escondido, talentosa en el trapecio y llena de afecto hacia los demás, como si todos le agradaran. La mantuvo a su lado para molestar a su familia pero también por lástima, siempre la ignoraba y normalmente su presencia le parecía molesta pero ella se las ingeniaba para conversar de trivialidades como si fuera feliz. Se llenó de remordimiento, debía pagar lo que hizo y con creces.

-Que bonita escena-escuchó Edward detrás de él sorprendiéndolo-Estabas muy concentrado ¿no?-el cobrizo miró su mano traicionera que acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirosa, la sacó rápidamente y la escondió en su pantalón.

-Creí que la puerta estaba cerrada-dijo aclarando su garganta.

-Si pero toqué tres veces y no contestaste-dijo Jacob acercándose a la castaña-¿Qué le pasó?

-Se desmayó-explicó fríamente-¿Mi hermana?-preguntó cambiando de tema.

-En la sala, esperando a Tamao-dijo.

-¿La llevarás a su cuarto?

-Claro, al menos que quieras tenerla aquí-dijo sonriendo.

-No la quiero cerca-respondió Edward con rapidez.

-Sí, es por eso que la familia ha escogido a sus pretendientes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó interesado.

-Quería irme porque quería que conociera a sus pretendientes-respondió aguantando su risa ante la mirada molesta de Edward.

-¡Sigue siendo mi esposa!-dijo molesto.

-Pronto acabará ese compromiso. Si deseas pagar lo que has hecho supongo que no te molestará que vengan a cortejarla aquí ¿o si?-preguntó sabiendo que ganaría.

-¿Por qué me molestaría?-dijo con indiferencia.

-No queremos que esto pase de nuevo-dijo con fingida preocupación-esta vez queremos que ella elija a alguien que le guste.

-Que bueno-dijo rodando los ojos-pero no se irá hasta que esté curada.

-Entonces me quedaré un poco más-dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Tres.

-¡¿Tres?! ¡¿Tres idiotas vendrán a mi casa a cortejar a esta mujer tan torpe?! ¡¿Quién querría una mujer así?!

-No lo sé-dijo cargando a Bella y yendo hacia la puerta-pero pronto estarán aquí, tal vez a alguno le guste una mujer torpe-sonrió mirando a su hermana.

-¿Vendrán todos juntos?

-No-sonrió él-serán visitas seguidas depende de quien aguante las… torpezas-se rio entre dientes.

-No habrá boda hasta que ella no esté sana.

-O más bien hasta que pagues tu culpa-le corrigió Jacob.

-¡Así es!-exclamó el cobrizo molesto-no me importa quien venga, será un peso que me quiten de encima.

-Como digas, Edward-dijo Jacob mientras salía riendo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia es una adaptación de la historia original de Ire Yamichii, volveré pronto con el siguiente, saludos.!

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
